


Resistant

by varsity08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, free time writing, i have no idea where this is supposed to go, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varsity08/pseuds/varsity08
Summary: “You have one objective.” Akaashi pointed at the dot on the map, his eyes never leaving Bokuto’s face. “Bring the boy back alive."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	Resistant

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of a fanfiction that I'm writing in my free time  
> if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me  
> I watch way too much banana fish  
> :)

Bokuto & Akaashi  
“You have one objective.” Akaashi pointed at the dot on the map, his eyes never leaving Bokuto’s face. “Bring the boy back alive. Kuroo and Kenma will block the Crows off from the right, and Units Oikawa and Iwaizumi will corner them in this alleyway.” His hands moved around the map, pointing to important alleyways or buildings. “Got it?”  
“You can count on me.” Bokuto flashed his teeth and pointed at himself proudly. “I’m your most trusted soldier.”  
Sighing, Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “Recap time. Who are we going after?”  
“The boy.”  
“Which one?”  
“The short one.”  
“There are multiple short ones, idiot! Were you even listening!? We’re going after the one with the orange hair! The orange hair, Bokuto. Remember that.”  
Bokuto regarded Akaashi with a cold stare, crossing his arms across his chest and slumping his weight over to his left leg.   
“I was just teasing, Akaashi. It’s not wise to lose your cool so easily.”  
He sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” Akaashi sat himself back down, rolling up the map and handing it across the table to Bokuto. “The mission will start at dawn, make sure your unit is ready.”

Kuroo & Kenma   
“This your first mission, huh?”   
Kenma nodded, fidgeting with his boot buckle. Kuroo leaned against the wall, watching him get ready.   
“Are you nervous?”  
“Not really, no.” Kenma’s voice was small, his way of saying he was scared. Kuroo smirked and rolled his eyes.  
“It won’t go as horribly as you plan it will. Something good always happens for something bad.”  
Kenma scrunched his eyebrows and looked up at his friend. “What makes you think I think it’ll go horribly?”  
“You always think stuff like that.” Kuroo chuckled, repositioning himself in a more comfortable stance and stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I’m pretty sure during my first mission I was so hesitant the commander almost kicked me out?”  
Kenma’s eyebrows raised significantly. “Sounds like something you would do.”  
“Hey! You were supposed to say ‘you’re kidding’ and not whatever crap you just said!”  
Someone rapped on the door and cracked it open. Yaku poked his head through. “We’re departing soon, Akaashi says to be ready to leave at any moment.” With that, he closed the door and the two listened as his footsteps gradually faded away.  
“Good luck. I’ll see you out there.” Kurro slapped Kenma on the back and followed Yaku out the door, fingering the knife in his pocket.

Oikawa & Iwaizumi  
“Iwa-chan! I’ve lost my buckle!”  
Iwaziumi’s eyes widened in annoyance for the third time that day, his nostrils flaring.  
“Oikawa, this is your third mission. You should be used to this by now. Your belt buckle is where it always is, hanging on that rack over there.” He pointed towards a rack mounted on the door, where the rest of his uniform hung. “We’re leaving really soon, and if you’re not ready by then, I’ll see to Akaashi personally that you don’t go on this mission.”  
Oikawa scrunched up his face and pouted. “There’s a meaning to teasing and bullying, Iwa-chan,” he said, snatching his buckle and adjusting it around his waist.  
“You sound like a school counselor.” Iwaizumi made his way towards the door, pausing in the hallway and tapping his fingers on the frame. “See you.”

Bokuto & Akaashi  
Akaashi laid a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and stared him in the eyes.   
“This entire operation depends on whether we get the boy or not. Whatever you do, do not underestimate the Crows. Worst case scenario, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are wiped out and Kuroo and Kenma are held hostage. Come back immediately. Do not act on your own. Got it?” Bokuto nodded, staring past Akaashi. “Good. I’m counting on you.”

Kuroo & Kenma  
“To the left.”  
Without questioning, Kenma immediately switched his direction into a small alleyway. The path was narrow, barely allowing two people to run side by side. A wall stood in front of them, cornering them into a dead end.   
“Follow me.” Kuroo hunched his knees and jumped, grabbing a loose brick from the side of the house. Almost catlike, he scaled the side of the house and squatted on the roof. Kenma did the same, the rest of their squad following their lead. Kuroo pointed towards a tall building, so distant away Kenma was only able to make out its silhouette. “The crows are hiding there.”  
Narrowing his eyes, Kenma measured the distance between the house and the building.  
“Roof hopping?”  
Kuroo’s mouth formed into a smirk. “You’re a natural. Let’s go.”

Oikawa & Iwaizumi  
“Squads Kuroo and Kenma are in position. Our turn.” Oikawa nodded towards Iwaizumi, who motioned with his hand, leading his troops through an alleyway. Turning left, Oikawa and his unit wove through more streets until they were in front of a brick building, easily five stories high. Grabbing his walkie talkie, he lifted it to his mouth. “Bokuto, your turn.”

Bokuto & Akaashi  
Bokuto sat in the helicopter with his arms and legs crossed, watching Akaashi.  
“Can I go yet?”  
“We need Oikawa’s signal first.” Akaashi sounded impatient, which shocked Bokuto. Rarely was Akaashi so impatient that it seeped into his voice.   
So this operation must be more important than the rest, he thought to himself. Don’t mess this up. As if on cue, the walkie talkie strapped to Bokuto’s hip crackled to life.   
“Everything’s good to go. You’re up.”  
Akaashi met Bokuto’s eyes and slowly nodded. “That’s your cue. Good luck, soldier.”  
Bokuto grinned. “Roger that, commander. You should watch me from above. I learned some new tricks I want to show you.” He opened the door. Glancing once more over his shoulder, he gave a reassuring smile at Akaashi. “See you soon.”  
Akaashi watched his friend fall, his face tense and full of worry.   
He wasn’t as worried about the importance of the task, more of how Bokuto would react when he found out the truth behind everything.

One Week Prior  
Kageyama & Hinata  
Hinata felt worse than he had in his entire life. Groaning, he opened his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light.  
“Is Sleeping Beauty finally awake?” Kageyama’s voice was harsher than he intended it to be.  
“What happened?”  
The door opened and Sugawara popped his head inside. He looked different from the last time Hinata had seen him. His hair was curlier and he sported a new undercut, glasses resting on the crook of his nose.   
“Yo, Hinata, Kageyama. Daichi wants to see the two of you.”  
Hinata followed Suga down the hallways. Kageyama shot him a glance every once in a while to make sure he was doing okay.  
“In here.”  
Daichi sat behind a large desk, his hands clasped together professionally.   
“I’m glad you’re awake, Hinata. How do you feel? What do you remember?”  
Hinata scrunched his eyebrows and began to think. Kageyama and Daichi stared at him intently, waiting for an answer.  
“First off, where is everyone else?”  
Daichi’s eyebrows shot up towards his forehead, and Kageyama sighed, dropping his head into his hands.   
“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two will be out soon  
> again, I'm accepting both positive and negative tips so please feel free to do so!  
> I'm still pretty young so my writing isn't as good as it would like it to be  
> thanks for reading!  
> :)


End file.
